Admitting true feeling
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: a Warrick and Catherine fanfiction


Admitting true feelings

A/N: This is my first Warrick and Catherine fan fiction. I hope like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the CSI characters. It would be so cool if I did but unfortunately I don't.

The last few days are still a blur to Catherine. First finding out Nick had been kidnapped, the finding out he was buried alive and then also to have their hopes crushed with the kidnapper killing himself and nearly Grissom as well. Luckily after many sleepless hours they caught the break they needed and found Nick just in the nick of time.

Now everyone was trying to relax outside of Nick's hospital room but it wasn't easy. They were still waiting on news about his condition. Not even Mr and Mrs Stokes had heard any news yet about their son. Catherine and Warrick had driven with the ambulance that brought Nick to the hospital and that was about 2 hours ago.

"Why the hell aren't they telling us anything"  
Warrick had now started pacing up and down and was ready to hit someone or something. Catherine wanted to try and persuade him that Nick was going to be fine but at that point she didn't quite believe it herself.

Before anyone could say anything the doctor came out. Normally it is procedure to inform only the family of the patients condition but Judge Stokes informed the doctor that he could tell all of them. "Mr Stokes has suffered some serious bites from the fire ants which has send his body into a serious state of shock. We have been able to bring his blood pressure and his heart beat down to normal. At the moment he is unconscious, so it's just a waiting came"  
"What you're saying is that he is going to be alright"  
"When he awakes he should have a full recovery."

Everyone collapsed in their chairs. They looked now more exhausted then the did 10 minutes ago. A few minutes past after the doctor left and yet no one made any moves to leave. "I think it would be best if everyone goes home for a bit of rest. The doctor said it will be a while before Nicky wakes up"  
"I'm not going anywhere until Nick is awake"  
"Warrick it's not a choice."

Catherine looked over at Grissom and knew there was no point in fighting it.  
"Come on Warrick I'll give you a lift home"  
Catherine took Warrick by the arm and led him out of the hospital.  
"I'll take you home so you can get some rest. Nicky should be awake by the time we come back."

As they got in the car Catherine heard some sniffles and looked over to Warrick. He had a tear run down his face and he was busy wiping it away. "You know my mom should be back at my place with Lindsey and I don't think Lindsey would mind if you stay for breakfast. So what do you say"  
"I don't know Cath, I should maybe just go home and sleep"  
"Warrick we do have a spare bedroom and do you really want to be alone right now"  
"Thanks Cath, Breakfast with you and Lindsey sounds great."

"Hey Warrick." Lindsey rushed over and gave Warrick a big hug and then rushed over to her mom and gave her a hug and a kiss.  
"How is Nick. Is he going to be alright"  
"Nick is going to be fine. He's resting at the moment in Hospital. I've invited Warrick to have breakfast with us. What do you think we should make"  
"PANCAKES!"

Warrick smiled at how excited Lindsey got at just at the thought of making breakfast.  
Warrick stood up and went to stand next to Lindsey. "Lindsey what do you say you and I make those pancakes and let your mom and have a nice bath"  
Catherine smiled. Even in his time of pain Warrick still cared about the people in his life.  
"I think that's a great idea."

"Do I have any say in the matter"  
Catherine smiled as Warrick walked over to her and started ushering her in the direction of the bathroom. "Breakfast should be ready as soon as you're done in there and don't make a mess because I wish to also have a bath after breakfast"  
Lindsey smiles as she watched how cute Warrick and her mother seemed to be together.

"Now young lady I hope you know how to make pancakes because I have no idea"  
Catherine made her way into the bathroom and drew herself a nice lavender bubble bath. She could hear laughter coming from the kitchen and was now even happier that Warrick wasn't home alone.

By the time Catherine climbed out of the bath she could smell the wonderful smell of pancakes and fresh coffee.  
"I hope that smell of coffees means I get a cup"  
"You have perfect timing. Everything is ready"  
Catherine took a seat at the table with Lindsey and Warrick and was amazed at the selection on the table. Not only was there pancakes and coffee but also cereal, yoghurt and fruit salad."

"How long was I in that bathroom. You've done so much. It all looks great"  
Lindsey and Warrick smiled at each other and started dishing up some of the food while Catherine poured coffee for her and Warrick.

Breakfast was delicious and all three were stuffed. As they were able to get up from the table it was decided that Catherine was going to help Lindsey with the clean up while Warrick went to take a bath. "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast sweetheart"  
"It was nothing mom, I'm just glad you and Warrick got to relax"  
"What do you mean"  
"Well when you phoned early this morning to say you won't be home at the normal time I could hear that you were stressed. Nick and everyone else is like family and I know that things get very stressed when something happens to any of them"  
"You know honey you amaze me more and more everyday. I love you so much"  
"I love you too mom"  
Just as Catherine was about to take a seat the phone rang.  
"Hello, who can I say is calling"  
"Lindsey, phone for you. Someone called Tim."

Catherine couldn't help but notice the blush across Lindsey's cheeks when she took the phone and ran to her room to talk to Tim.  
Catherine took a seat and started to relax again. Thinking again about the last few days. The emotions came rushing back to her and unfortunately she didn't have enough time to brush away her tears before Warrick saw them as he returned from the bathroom.

"Hey, I thought crying wasn't allowed. What's wrong"  
"I just thought about the last few days. How close we came to losing Nicky"  
Warrick took a seat next to Catherine and took her in his arms.  
"Everything worked out. Nicky is home save now and everything will start going back to normal"  
"How can you be so sure. I know I'll be wondering every time I go out in the field whether or not I'll return"  
"Nothing is going to happen to any of us Cath"  
As he said this he took Catherine's face in his hands and looked her in the eyes so she knew he meant what he was saying.

Catherine suddenly jumped up from the couch moving away from Warrick towards the window.  
"Cath"  
"I didn't want to admit this but my worry and stress wasn't all about Nicky"  
"What do you mean"  
Warrick had also now stood up and went to stand behind Catherine while placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"I was thinking about how that could have been you. Don't get me wrong. I love Nicky and was worried to death about him… but the thought that could have been you…"

Warrick took Catherine and positioned her that the only place she could look was in his eyes.  
"Catherine what are you saying"  
"I'm saying that the thought of you being down in that coffin nearly killed me. Just the thought of knowing that it was a coin toss between it being you or Nicky scared me"  
"Everything worked out fine Catherine. Everyone is safe now"  
"I know but we never know when something else might happen to one of us without saying"  
"With out saying what Catherine."

"Without saying that I love you. I am in love with you. Imagining my life without you is just to painful"  
Warrick smiled at Catherine's confession and took her head in his hands and leaned down.  
The soft touch of her lips on his was heaven to him.  
Reluctantly Warrick pulled away to see a big smile on Catherine's face.  
"I love you Catherine and you mean the world to me. You and Lindsey"  
Catherine felt so happy hearing those words from Warrick. It was always important to Catherine that the men in her life excepted Lindsey if not there was no chance for a relationship. Catherine leaned in and kissed Warrick. I kiss that expressed so much love and emotion that Catherine's knees started wobbling.

"Mom can I….." Lindsey stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the image in front of her. Lindsey turned around quickly and tried to return to her room as quickly as possible but was stopped.  
"Lindsey Honey…we…um"  
"Lindsey…what you just saw"  
Both Catherine and Warrick were unsure of what to say.

Warrick plucked up the courage and walked over to were Lindsay was standing.  
For him this was the most nerve wrecking things he had ever had to do and he has done a lot in his life.  
"Lindsey, would you mind if I asked your mother to be my girlfriend"  
Lindsey didn't mind at all. She knew Warrick loved and cared for her mom and she knew that he was a great guy. She still thought that she was going to have some fun with this.

"I don't know"  
Just at the mention of those three little words Warrick felt like his world was crashing around him. The look Lindsey saw in Warrick eyes made her feel terrible about her just joking about it.  
"Of course you can date my mother, all I have to say is it is about time"  
Catherine was quite shocked about that last comment but was still happy about getting her daughters approval.

"Sweetheart you know that this doesn't change anything. You are still the most important person to me in the whole world"  
Lindsey walked over to her mom, "I know that mom and I also know that Warrick is a great guy who wouldn't heard you"  
Warrick smiled at Lindsey and gave her a big hug.

Catherine smiled and remembered that Lindsey came walking in asking for something.  
"Sweetheart you wanted to ask something earlier"  
"Well, um…I was going to ask…if well… if I could go to dinner with Tim"  
"Who is Tim"  
"Well e is a boy from school. He is in my Mathematics class."

Warrick smiled as he watched Lindsey fiddle with her hands as she tried to persuade her mother to say yes. Catherine and Warrick each took a seat on the couch while listening to Lindsey's story.  
"I met him at school, he is top in our class and quite the gentleman. His father will drop us off were ever we want to go and then they will pick us up if your working"  
"What's his surname and what does his parents do"  
"Johnson. His father is a lawyer and his mother is a house wife"  
Catherine looked over to Warrick who was still smiling while looking from Lindsey to Catherine and back to Lindsey.  
"Ok, you may go on one condition. You go to dinner at one of your grandfather's hotels. They have a lot of fast food places as well as nice restaurants"  
"But mom"  
"Hey at least then I know where you are and that someone is keeping an eye out."

Lindsey finally agreed and went off to go and call Tim to say she can go on a date with him.  
"I can't believe she is going on her first date"  
"I Think I'm going to have keep an eye on all the guys asking her out"  
"Does that mean your planning on sticking around for a while"  
"I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me now and forever."

Catherine smiled as Warrick took her in his arms and relaxed onto the couch where they both fell asleep dreaming of the wonderful future awaiting them.

I hope you all liked it. This was my first Catherine and Warrick fan fiction. I hope it was worth while reading. Please let me know what you thought of it. 


End file.
